Family Feud
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Set between D1 and D2. VK vs Ak family feud.


Family Feud (authors note: This idea came to me after watching the D3 stars play Celebrity Family Feud. But I have only just now had time to write it. I am placing the time frame between D1 and D2, also I didn't include the fast money part at the end of a normal game of the feud.)

Fairy Godmother had gotten tired of all the royal children claiming to be smarter than the isle kids. She refused to call them villain kids, they had proved themselves, not to be evil in her eyes. So she came up with a little game.

"Good morning children." She said to the group of 11 children sitting in the classroom.

"Good Morning Fairy Godmother." They all returned.

"I have called you here, because I am tired of the disagreeing going on between you all. So I have decided you will play a little game. There will be 2 teams of 5, I need one of you," she asked looking at the group of 6 AK's, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Doug and Ben. To volunteer to be the 5th member of Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos' team." Jane, Doug, and Ben all volunteered.

"Ok, we will put the three names in a hat and have, one of you four pull the name." FG said to the VK's. Mal made Jay do it, since he was the only one not involved, so to speak. He pulled Ben.

"Ben join the others. Now I will MC, and make sure no one cheats."

And the isle kids expected her to glare at them, instead she stared at Audrey and Chad. This surprised them, and kind of made them feel better about the whole thing.

"Have you heard of the TV game show Family Feud?" She paused and the kids all nodded. "Well that's the game we are going to play. Several other classmates answered questions, so it your peers that came up with the answers. You will have 2 hours to get ready, and pick a team captain. Meet in the auditorium and be camera ready. There will be no audience, but Jordan will broadcast it on the schools station. Dismissed." She said before Audrey could object, and she was close to it.

The Isle kids headed into Mal and Evie's room, while the Auradon kids headed to Chad's room.

In Mal's room, behind closed doors, they discussed the whole thing.

"So what do you think?" Evie asked.

"I am not sure about it." Jay answered first.

"I know we are all smart, that isn't the issue. I am more worried about their choosing questions we won't have knowledge of." Carlos injected. "I have only seen that game show a few times, and it's hard if your not from around here."

"It will be ok Carlos. If Fairy Godmother is making the questions she will be fair. And she did say general knowledge. That might be something that helps us. Those guys might not all understand general stuff." Ben reminded them all

Mal who had been silent for a while, finally spoke up. "I hate that we have to go against our friends, but this is something we need to do to prove ourselves to the school, so we might as well to do it. Who should be the captain? I say we vote. E, hand out paper and pen please."

After the papers were read and counted, Mal won hands down, the only vote against her, was her own. She voted for Ben. "Ok, I'll do it. Thanks for the vote of confidence gang."

Meanwhile in Chad's room…

"We are going to show those VK's who's best." Chad brags. Doug and Lonnie exchange looks with Jane.

"That's exactly what this is about Chad, attitudes like yours." Jane points out.

"I for one am looking forward to proving we are superior to them. With Doug on our team we can't lose." Audrey braggs.  
"Audrey, do you know how the game even works?" Doug asked.

"Well no, I don't watch common TV. But we have you and we shall win."  
"Chad, can you bring an episode up on your laptop for the Princess?" Lonnie asks.

After about 10 minutes, Audrey is a little more than upset. "I will not be subjected to that. She can't make me." Audrey exclaimed, referring to Fairy Godmother. As if she knew this would happen, Fairy Godmother stopped by the room.

"Oh and I just wanted to let you know, failure to participate will result in community service, and before you object Audrey, it's in the schools charter, that I can assign community service to anyone at anytime if the situation warrants it. And the other group is ready when you are."  
"We don't have a captain yet." Doug pointed out.

"Oh that's me." Audrey and Chad both jumped on it.

"I suggest you work it out, only one captain."  
"How about a vote." Lonnie suggested.

"Fine." Audrey agreed sure she'd win over Chad.

Jane handed out paper. Chad, voted for Chad. Audrey voted for Audrey. Jane, Lonnie and Doug voted for Doug. "Three to two in favor of Doug." Lonnie read the ballots.

"WHAT!" Audrey and Chad both exclaimed. "I should have won."  
"Its decided. Doug is captain. Lets go. I have a huge test tomorrow I need to study for." Lonnie reminded.

The two groups walked one after the other into the auditorium. There they found the stage set up a little like the tv show. FG was standing at the podium. Jordan was standing to the side by a computer, that was connected to the overhead screen behind FG. "Take your places, Captains are closest to me." Mal moved in and the others just took a place, no one fought, they just took a place. On the AK side, Doug moved into his place. Jane and Lonnie stood back, waiting to see where Chad and Audrey went, then filled in the remaining spots. Audrey and Chad shoved each other fighting for the spot next to Doug.

Once they settled, Audrey winning out. Fairy Godmother signaled Jordan to start, little did anyone know Fairy Godmother and Jordan had already arranged that they would be live as soon as they all walked in, so everyone watching saw the Isle kids walk in nicely and move into place without issue, while some of the AK's, fought.

"Welcome Auradon Prep students to our version of Family Feud." FG read off the cue cards, a little nervous. "The Isle kids and Ben against the Auradon kids. Can I have the captains up. Please shake hands."  
Doug approached Mal, they shook hands and got ready to play. He winked at her and she smiled back. "Ok we surveyed 100 students, top 5 answers on the board and asked them, what is the most popular class to take at AP." She showed the board had 5 answers.  
Doug hit the buzzer about a split second before Mal. "Doug?" FG asked. Mal smiled at his speed.

"Royal preparations." Doug answered. FG repeated it and the answer was number 4.

"Mal? Can you beat that?" FG asked.

"Internet safety?" Mal said, not sure why that came to her mind. FG turned, and it wasn't there.

"Doug pass or play?" FG asked.

"Play!" his team stated.

"I guess we are playing, sorry guys." Doug said to Mal's team. Who were gathering together to think about their choice.

"Audrey?" FG asked.

"Well How to be a proper Princess, of course. Its number 1." She bragged.

"And is it there?" FG asked…."Strike one." Audrey stomped her foot.

"Chad?"  
"Chemistry."

"Chad says Chemistry." It turned out to be number 5. "Not bad Chad. Lonnie?"  
"Gym."

"Gym?" FG asked… "number three. Nice, Jane?"  
"Um...Chad took my guess…."  
"Three seconds….3,2,1. Strike two. Back to you Doug." FG said returning to Doug.

"Art." They all looked at him with disgust. Then to the board...Strike three.

"Isle gang, Mal...what do you guys say?" Thinking it might be a great joke they all agreed on "Remedial goodness." FG looked at them and wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She turned to the board and….there it was, number one. The Isle kids cheered. "Number two?" FG asked. It turned to reveal, History of knights.

"Ok, Jay and Audrey." FG called up the next two players. Audrey barely touched Jay's hand, when they shook them. "Again we asked 100 students, top 7 answers on the board. Name a dwarf.

"Jay buzzed in faster than Audrey. "Sneezy" He said smiling and winking at Doug. FG looks at the board. Number 7. Jay just laughs, "Guess you aren't the only one who forgets that uncle hey Doug?" He smirks.

"Audrey." She looks from FG to the board. "Pretty." The buzzer sounds and she just shrugs.

"Jay pass or play?" FG asks

"Oh we will play, we got this, play." Jay boasts.  
"Very good, Evie?"  
"Doopy." They look at the board, number 1 Evie smiles at Doug.

"Ben?"

"Doc."  
"Number 3. Ok, Carlos?"  
"Happy." Number 6

"Excellent. Mal back up to you."  
"Bashful." Number 4

"Very well done, two answers left and no strikes. We are back to you Jay?"  
"Sleepy." He said with confidence.

"Yes. Ok, Evie if you get this you guys clear the board."

"Oh grumpy." She remembered at the list second, just before the buzzer.

"Jordan, did she get it in time?" Jordan nodded, "Ok, Grumpy for the round?" And of course it was up there the VK's cheered.

"Ok next round top 5 answers, and the points are doubled. Evie, and Chad, come on up." Chad refused to shake her hand, but Evie didn't mind.

"We surveyed 100 students, name an evil artifact fat the museum." Chad buzzed in first. "Chad?"  
"Spinning wheel."

"Spinning wheel?" FG asked. "I am impressed Chad, number 1 answer. Play or pass."  
"Play, they will so know that stuff."  
"Jane dear?" FG asked.

"Sorry Evie, poison apple?" Jane said shyly.  
"Poison apple?" FG asked, number 3

"Lonnie?"  
"Jafar's staff."  
"The staff?" number 2.

"Doug, back to you?"

"Evil Queen's Mirror." Now Evie knew that wasn't true as it had been destroyed, and she just stood there shaking her head at the boy she was crushing on.

"The Queens mirror." Strike one.

"Audrey?"

"Queen of Hearts cards?"  
"Queens cards?" Strike two.

"Ok Chad you need this to stay in the game?"  
"Mom's glass slipper." He joked, having no clue what else could be up there.

"Honestly, Chad." FG said. "I don't even have to ask? Mal get ready to steal."

Third X. "Ok Mal, what do you guys have?"  
"Yzma's potions. Mal's mom's staff, and Facillier's talisman." Were all answers called out.

"Mal?"  
"The Dragon's Eye, Mom's staff." Mal said. X The VK's were shocked.

"Interesting, number 4... Yzma's potion." Jay smiled, as that was his answer.

"Number 5? Queen of Hearts croquet mallet." FG wondered what students they interviewed, cause she was pretty sure that was nowhere in the museum that she had ever seen. "Well we have a close game now. Give me Jane and Ben."

Jane curtsied to Ben then they shook hands.

"Ok Top 5 answers on the board, points are still doubled, winner takes the game. Of 100 students surveyed, name a royal couple saved by true love's kiss. "Ben buzzed in first."  
"My parents." He smiled.

"Belle and Beast?" FG asked. Number 2

"Jane?"

"Tiana and Naveen?" She said.

"REALLY JANE!" Audrey yelled, knowing her parents had to be number 1.

"Audrey that is enough, save it for your turn if you get one." FG said. "Tiana and Naveen?"  
Number 5, nice job Jane, Ben pass or play?"  
"We will play."  
"Very good. Carlos your turn?"  
"Cinderella and Prince Charming." Carlos asked more than said, Chad laughed. The board triggered an X

"Sorry son."  
"Not my thing." He joked.

"Mal dear?"  
"Aurora and Philip." Mal smirked at Audrey.

"Aurora and Philip?" FG asked. She got the number 1 answer.

"Jay?"  
"Ariel and Eric?" He asked. And so did FG, to which he got the #3 answer.

"Ok Evie dear for the win?" FG asked

"Easy, Snow White and Prince Florian."  
"Snow and Florian?" FG asked, Number 2. The VK team cheered while the Ak's were upset.

"Well there you have it students. A close game all around. Have a great afternoon." FG said and Jordan cut the feed. The kids left their sides of the stage and went to meet in the middle. Most of the AK's shaking hands with the Isle kids, only Audrey refused. She just left.

"Excellent game." Jane said to Carlos.

"Thanks, you to." He blushed.

"Jay what was the whole Sneezy thing?" Lonnie asked

"When we first met Doug, he was listing off his father and uncles, and that was the one he couldn't remember, Carlos had to remind him."  
"Ok ok. I get it." Doug laughed. "Nice game Evie. I thought for sure your mother's mirror was in there?"  
"No, only just the small part she gave me, the mirror as a whole was shattered. But I honestly just gave it to Fairy Godmother, so there is no way it could be something the kids knew about."  
"I am surprised your Mom's staff wasn't one Mal." Ben said to Mal.

"I am actually glad it wasn't, but it sounded like the most logical answer so I went with it."

"I can see that." He smiled. The group all headed out.

End


End file.
